The present invention relates to a structure of isometric ellipse scale which comprises a plurality of isometric ellipse molding pates movably set in the body thereof with one engaged inside another, which isometric ellipse molding plates can be alternatively mounted in position for drawing ellipse according to required size.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an isometric ellipse scale which is convenient for drawing ellipse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an isometric ellipse scale which is compact and convenient to carry.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an isometric ellipse scale which provides numerous isometric ellipse molding plates for drawing different size of ellipse respectively.